1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of social networking, and more particularly to sharing documents among users of a social network computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professionals seeking to share and collaborate on documents are generally limited to in-person interactions with known colleagues. Although document repositories are publicly available online, these may be unreliable due to anonymity of the poster and lack of metrics indicating how useful, factual, or accurate a document is. Other documents posted may be from a well-regarded source, but the number of such articles having publishable quality is limited. Published articles deal with the common and general cases, not with specific cases that may occur infrequently. Additionally, these document repositories are not efficiently searchable for a document or clause used for a specific situation, in part due to lack of categorization. While help for a particular situation could be obtained in-person with a colleague, the number of colleagues accessible for consultation on a matter may be inadequate. Although some online websites enable document collaboration, specific clauses may be difficult to find due to lack of categorization.